


Captured

by DaFishi



Series: Coffee [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Viper, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bolin is a good brother, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Injury, It was cool, Mob Boss Asami, Mob Boss Korra, Multi, Omega Mako, Triple Threat Triad, barista Mako, but important, forgot about him, golden dragon - Freeform, it goes south real quick, its the mood name, not relevant, not to our mako though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako realises what Korra and Asami do for a living.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066346
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mlhbenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlhbenz/gifts), [ThatOneGuy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/gifts).



> This fic was a fucking game changer man

Mako was sitting on his couch watching TV.

He was a college student who most definitely couldn’t afford a house so he owned a nice apartment.

It had pristine white walls with many pictures and posters adorning them.

Translucent black curtains and a black couch to match.

A bedroom in the back with a surprisingly comfortable bed and a decently sized kitchen.

Being an omega, college courses lasted longer.

His younger brother, Bolin, was already a cop.

There were many benefits of being an alpha.

But something Bolin never learned was to knock.

So when a knock cuts through the noise of the TV, Mako frowns.

“Who is it?” He asks.

“Mako. It’s me,” Bolin’s voice comes through.

It seems slightly cut off and Mako frowns.

He opens the door only to see two men towering over him.

Before he can utter a word, he feels the syringe enter his skin and everything fades to black.

***

Korra and Asami were used to getting what they wanted.

Whether it be riches or the cute barista at their favorite coffee store.

The same naive omega that didn’t know Korra and Asami were the head of the Golden Dragon, the largest Mafia in the Northern Hemisphere.

They had groups spread across the world and many allies.

But Korra and Asami were reserved.

They only did one night stands.

Until Mako that is.

They had never wanted someone that badly in their life.

But what they weren’t expecting was for the omega’s brother to slam open the door to their mansion.

“The Triple Threats have Mako,” Bolin says and Asami and Korra are on their feet in an instance.

“What do you mean they have Mako?” Korra demands.

“I mean your addiction with him made him a target and now they have him,” Bolin hisses.

Asami was already grabbing guns and a jacket. “I know where they’re going to be and they aren’t stupid enough to kill Mako.”

“But they aren’t smart enough to realize they aren’t allowed to touch him,” Korra mutters, loading her gun.

“Yeah, well, if we don’t hurry, they’re going to do a lot more than touch him, hurry the hell up,” Bolin snaps.

Bolin had grown an uneasy alliance with the two female alphas after Mako started falling for them.

Police be damned, he would do anything and everything to help his brother be happy.

***

When Mako came too, he was tied down to a metal surface, fully clothed but legs spread in a way that showed it wouldn’t be that way for long.

“He’s finally awake, boss,” a voice says.

Mako cranes his head to see where the voice came from and was surprised to see the notorious gang known as the Triple Threats.

A startled cry escapes his lips when he’s jerked forward by his chin to meet the eyes of the famous Viper.

“Well Korra and Asami certainly have good taste,” Viper purrs, eyes raking down Mako’s body.

Mako’s eyes widened. “Korra and Asami?”

Viper looks at him for a moment before everyone in the vicinity bursts into laughter.

“He doesn’t know,” Viper chuckles, highly amused.

Viper suddenly leans down, eyes level with Mako’s own and lips less than a breath from his.

“Your precious girlfriends are the heads of the Golden Dragon,” Viper drawls.

The first thing to come is denial.

Then, clarity.

Because Mako knew deep down that there was no way Korra and Asami knew so many shady people without being related to them somehow.

He just didn’t expect it to be this extreme.

Another thing he didn’t expect was for gunshots to ring out several times and suddenly find warm, crimson liquid coating him.

He stays there, bound by shock as bodies fall on the floor, Viper the first to hit the ground.

“Mako? Mako! Oh thank the spirits, you’re ok,” Bolin’s received voice comes.

His brother unites him easily and Mako finds himself looking at Korra and Asami.

“You didn’t tell me,” Mako said, feeling dizzy.

He never did do well with blood.

The liquid was sweeping into his clothes but felt like knives digging into his skin.

“Sweetheart, we’re sorry,” Korra says apologetically. “We just weren’t sure how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Mako asks.

Asami winces. “It’s a bit challenging to explain to a person that you belong to them.”

Mako gapes at them. “Excuse me?”

“Technically, and legally, at this point in time you’re our property,” Korra says sadly. “It was the only way we could protect you.”

“Well, it didn’t work,” Mako snaps.

“Mako-” Asami tries, only to be cut off.

“Let’s go Bolin,” Mako mutters, grabbing his brother’s hand.

Today had been a shit show and he wanted to get the blood off.

He could feel the disappointment and sadness radiating from the two alphas behind him but they didn’t stop him.

Mako was pretty sure that hurt worse than the whole owning thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
